Rencontre sous les voiles blanches
by Mikipeach
Summary: Ankahlï s'ennuie dans sa grande ville perdue dans les confins des Royaumes du Harad…jusqu'à ce que le Destin choisisse de lui faire vivre une bien étrange rencontre. Réponse au défi 42 du Poney Fringant.


Et voici ma participation pour le 42ème défi du Poney Fringant. Portant cette fois-ci sur le thème du Harad.

J'ai choisi d'imaginer les coutumes de ce peuple à travers une jeune fille. Tout ceux-ci appartient au vénérable Tolkien, seul Ankahlï, les noms et les coutumes du Harad sont de moi (inspirés des traditions antiques et de celles que j'ai pu dénicher sur le Harad).

.

* * *

_**Rencontre sous les voiles blanches**_

* * *

.

Ankahlï avait toujours été une enfant curieuse. Ses grands yeux bleus s'étaient toujours posés avec envie sur les vastes horizons entourant la grande et imposante Ninniach. Capitale d'un des plus puissants Royaumes du Harad profond, Ninniach était une de ces villes dont la légende de sa richesse atteignait même les oreilles des habitants des terres du Nord.

Coincée entre des plaines désertiques et une jungle luxuriante parsemée de dents rocailleuses et ocre, Ninniach s'ouvrait à un horizon maritime dans un délicieux miroitement de vert et de bleu. Les murs de la cité s'élevaient haut dans le ciel d'un blanc pur envahit d'arabesques bleutés finement sculptées. Les étranges remparts avaient été la source du nom de la cité. Les nomades des déserts l'avaient appelé Ninniach, signifiant dans leur dialecte « La cité de bleu et d'ivoire ». Tours de marbre et bâtiments à colonnades fleurissaient, dans un éclatement de couleur, dans les ruelles sinueuses. Les marchés explosaient sous les arômes des épices des déserts du sud, sous les chatoiements des bijoux et des soieries des terres que les hommes du Nord appelaient Rhûn – dans une sonorité barbare et méprisante -, sous les odeurs des dromadaires et des chevaux qui déambulaient dans les places sous les cris des marchands et de leur maître. Les statues d'or et d'ivoire peuplaient les jardins luxuriants et les riches maisons. Hommes et femmes glissaient dans le dédale urbain dans un froissement de tissus colorés et un tintement de bijoux dorés.

Mais pour Ankahlï ce n'était qu'un amas de pierre grotesque où elle s'était toujours senti à l'étroit. Ses yeux s'étaient toujours porté vers les lointains déserts perdus dans l'horizon ardent, son cœur avait toujours soupiré à la vue des voiles claquant sous les brises marines. Corsaires ou vaisseaux de l'armée royale, tous partaient loin de cette ville étouffante. Et Ankahlï restait assise sur un banc, regardant dans un soupir les voiles blanches partirent dans l'horizon marin. La bannière écarlate laissant danser le serpent noir des rois dans le lointain.

Ses parents lui reprochaient bien souvent sa trop grande rêverie. A treize ans, il n'était pas normal que la jeune fille d'un des plus riches marchands de la cité songe à partir de la ville. A son âge les filles devaient penser au mariage et commencer à s'intéresser aux jeunes hommes qui venaient pénétrer le patio de la demeure. On se mariait tôt dans ces terres du Sud que les hommes du Nord méprisaient et voyaient comme un peuple barbare. Mais toutes ces traditions n'étaient pas pour Ankahlï qui avait toujours préféré admirer les bateaux quitter la lagune. Elle s'asseyait pendant des heures sur un banc, à l'ombre des palmiers, menton entre les paumes et sa peau de bronze exposée au soleil du matin, juste pour contempler les voiles blanches arriver ou partir. Dans ces instants elle aimait à se raconter des histoires sur ces navires qui venaient remplir leurs cales des denrées de Ninniach ou simplement décharger leurs cargaisons. Parfois Ankahlï souhaitait s'approcher d'un des navires et demander au capitaine si il voudrait bien l'emmener découvrir les terres du Nord.

Elle savait bien que les peuples qui vivaient dans ces terres étaient des barbares ne croyant pas en le feu et la puissance de Sauron le très Grand. Elle avait bien retenu les leçons du vieux Dosh : les hommes du Nord sont mauvais et corrompus, ils se sont détournés de la Lumière et ont repoussé dans les confins du Sud les hommes bons et forts. Ankahlï n'avait jamais remis en doute les paroles de son peuple. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé étrange que l'on fasse la guerre contre les hommes du Nord au côté de Sauron. Non pour elle c'était normal que son peuple s'oppose aux ennemis corrompus.

Cependant sa nature curieuse ne pouvait l'empêcher de laisser son esprit s'évader vers ces terres lointaines, imaginant les contrées qu'elle pourrait découvrir. Elle se demandait s'il existait aussi des grands déserts ou des jungles luxuriantes comme celle qui s'étendait à l'ouest de Ninniach. Y avait-il des oliphants, des singes ou des dromadaires dans les terres du Nord ? Est-ce qu'il y avait parfois des nomades parcourant leurs terres avec la peau aussi noire que l'ébène ? Ou bien les peuples marcheurs n'étaient qu'une particularité de ses terres ? Est-ce que les soldats se dessinaient à l'encre de lapis-lazuli les signes des guerriers pour invoquer la clémence de Tulkas ? Est-ce que les femmes s'enrobaient de voiles multicolores et tressaient leurs cheveux avec des fils d'or ? Est-ce que les filles pouvaient choisir l'homme qu'elle aimerait où devait-elle épouser le prétendant que leur parent leur choisirait ? Et les elfes existaient-ils réellement ou avaient-ils déjà tous disparus ?

Tant de questions qui trottaient dans sa tête alors que les voiles blanches disparaissaient sous les embruns et le chant des mouettes. Elle attendait. Un signe. Un changement. Une nouveauté qui viendrait répondre à ses questions, briser ses certitudes, noyer ses incertitudes. Mais rien ne venait répondre à ses prières muettes. Alors à regret Ankahlï se levait, épousseter son péplos et s'en retournait vers sa maison où l'attendait sa vie et son Destin que la grande Vaïre avait pu lui tisser sur la tapisserie des Mille et un Destins.

Un jour pourtant un nouveau fil s'entremêla aux siens. C'était par un bel après-midi d'été. Le ciel était limpide, l'air était sec et le soleil ardent. Comme à son habitude Ankahlï s'en allait vers le port, mangeant le regard rêveur des dattes confites achetées au marché de la place du Soleil. Elle s'approchait du banc où elle avait toujours l'habitude de s'asseoir, lorsqu'elle sut que cette journée ne serait pas comme les autres. En effet un homme était assis dessus, contemplant les voiles blanches voguer vers l'horizon. Curieuse, Ankahlï s'approcha vers l'étranger. C'était un homme de grande taille et élancé, enveloppé de vêtements usés par le temps et ses errances. Une capuche recouvrait son visage, l'empêchant de deviner ses traits. Recourbé nonchalamment sur lui-même il semblait attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Sa pipe laissait s'échapper des volutes de fumées. Sentant sa présence, l'homme fini par se retourner vers elle.

Il était beau. Une barbe mangeait son visage marqué par les ans et les voyages qu'il avait pu faire. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris intense, ses cheveux étaient mouchetés de gris et de bruns, sa peau était blanche, mais malgré tout il gardait un visage noble et sévère. Un visage de roi.

—_Que faites-vous ici ? Seriez-vous un marin ou un voyageur_, demanda Ankahlï dans la langue du Harad.

—_Voyageur serait certainement le mot me définissant le mieux, Lee'si_, répondit l'homme en faisant chanter les sonorités de sa langue.

Ankahlï resta surprise, cet homme l'intriguait hautement. Il parlait sa langue très bien au point qu'il était difficile de penser qu'il pouvait être un étranger. Il semblait connaître aussi les coutumes de son peuple car il l'avait appelé « Lee'si », terme respectueux pour désigner la jeune fille.

—_Attendez-vous un navire qui vous emmènera vers votre destination ?_

—_On peut dire ça_, murmura la voix grave du voyageur dans un discret sourire. _Je dirais que j'attends plutôt un signe._

—_Je ne suis pas la seule à attendre des signes il semblerait,_ souffla Ankahlï en regardant un navire entrer dans le port.

L'homme la regarda silencieusement, semblant réfléchir et méditer les paroles de la jeune fille. Ankahlï se perdit pendant quelques instants dans ses songes. Elle se demanda si le navire qui pénétrait dans le port ne venait pas du confins du Sud. Là où les montagnes sont hautes et rouges.

—_Et qu'attendez-vous Lee'si, sans indiscrétion,_ demanda l'homme en l'observant d'un regard impénétrable et attirant pour la demoiselle.

—_J'attends…un signe. Le moment où je pourrais partir dans un de ces navires. _

Le chant des mouettes résonna dans l'air, les cris des équipages et des marchands déchargeant et montant les cargaisons n'étaient plus qu'un vague écho pour Ankahlï en cet instant.

—_C'est là que vous avez l'habitude d'attendre_, répliqua l'étranger bien que la réponse semblât évidente.

—_En effet…mais votre compagnie ne me dérange point messire_, répondit Ankahlï dans un tendre sourire. _Nous pourrions attendre chacun nos signes en nous tenant compagnie. Je vous promets d'être calme et silencieuse._

Les lèvres du voyageur esquissèrent un discret sourire alors que la jeune fille s'installait à côté de lui, grignotant ses dattes de temps à autre. Elle ne lui posa pas de questions, ne chercha même pas à savoir qui il pouvait être et ni d'où il pouvait venir. En voyant ses vêtements, son instinct lui murmura qu'il devait certainement venir des contrées lointaines du Nord, mais elle étouffa sa curiosité, préférant observer les voiles blanches quitter le port. L'homme demeura silencieux tout comme elle, coulant de temps à autre un regard sur cette curieuse enfant de treize ans, à la peau dorée et à la chevelure sombre où s'entrelaçaient des fils dorés. L'odeur d'herbe à pipe les enroba tous les deux pour les emmener vers de douces rêveries où chacun attendait un signe.

—_Je m'appelle Ankahlï_, murmura la jeune fille en ne cessant de regarder le navire dont on lâchait les amarres.

—_Grand-pas_, répondit simplement l'homme après un silence.

Ce fut les seules paroles qu'ils s'échangèrent. Le navire voguait vers l'horizon, ses voiles blanches claquant sous le crépuscule rougeoyant. Arien disparaissant là où la mer et le ciel fusionnent, comme deux tendres amants.

Et les voiles blanches claquaient dans le vent alors que les murs de Ninniach s'embrasaient.

* * *

.

.

Voui ce monsieur est bien Aragorn. J'ai toujours voulu écrire sur un des voyages qu'il a pu faire dans le sud et j'ai toujours eu envie d'écrire sur le Harad, que j'imagine comme des Royaumes aux coutumes proches des Grecs, des romains ou des babyloniens (bon...okay je reconnais je me suis aussi inspirée de Qarth et du langage Dothraki pour imaginer Ninniach et trouver les noms du Harad ^^). La fin est un peu décousue, je m'en excuse, mais j'espère que ce défi vous aura plus.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à commenter les autres défis !

Merci encore de m'avoir lu !


End file.
